


A Conversation Over Dinner

by LymneirianApparition



Series: The Arcana Futanari [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Sometimes a man needs a woman. And sometimes a woman needs a cock. But Apprentice Branwen is a woman with a cock. Julian sees an opportunity.





	A Conversation Over Dinner

“Are you sure you don’t know anything else you can tell me about Hesperia, Portia?” Nadia asked her chamberlain as they strode through the palace halls together. “I hate going into diplomatic meetings blind. If there’s anything at all, then I must know.” 

“I told you, milady, I only met the one person from there and she was really nice,” Portia replied, keeping up admirably with the leggy countess despite her shorter stature. “She was rather haughty though. I got the impression they’re a haughty people. Which I suppose is what you’d expect from an isolationist country.” 

“Well they seem to want allies now for some reason, so being haughty would not behoove them, I think. I suppose I will just have to improvise. It is a strength of ours, after all.” 

“You’ve got that right, milady-“ But Portia had to abruptly stop and look behind her, for Nadia had stopped in her tracks in the secluded hallway they were transversing, appearing lost in thought. 

“Milady, what are you doing?” 

“Improvising,” Nadia declared as Portia walked back to her. “I’ve heard it said that one should always start a meeting like this fifteen minutes late. It lets them know who’s in charge.” 

“So we just stand here for fifteen minutes, then?” 

“Not quite. They’re keeping secrets from us about their entire country and culture in the hopes it will throw us off guard during negotiations. What say you and I walk in there keeping a secret of our own, just to see if it makes us feel stronger.” 

“Sounds fun!” Portia replied with an excited smile. “What do you have in mind?” 

The Countess nodded toward a door on the other side of the hallway. “You see that room over there? It’s a sitting room that’s rarely ever used but I happen to know it has a rather comfortable couch. I say you and I go in there, and then arrive late to the meeting having just eaten each other’s pussies with the Hesperian diplomats none the wiser!” 

“I don’t know if that will help with negotiations,” said Portia. “But it does sound fun! Let’s do it. Although it does feel wrong us fooling around together without Branwen.” 

“You want to go get her?” 

Portia’s delicate nose wrinkled up in thought for a moment. “There’s probably not enough time. But we’ll make it up to her. Come on.” 

The two women crossed the hall and entered the room where clandestine pleasures awaited, never knowing that Branwen had been coming up the adjoining hallway and had overheard most of their conversation. *** 

“And then they went off into that room together and… Well, they probably did exactly what they said they were going to do.” Branwen paused and got up, clearing her and Julian’s plates away. He had eaten all of his portion of the fish dinner he had prepared for them, but she’d barely eaten half of hers. She was too stressed by the events of the day. _Just as well,_ her mental voice barked at her. _Maybe I’ll start to lose some of this weight and Portia will want me as much as she does Nadia._ Then she immediately clamped down on that voice because she knew that was not the case and not the problem. 

“I don’t know, Julian,” she said, turning back to her host who still sat dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. “Do you think I’m overreacting?” 

“Well, you have to look at all the factors,” Julian said, resting his elbows on the table and his chin upon his hands. “I mean whatever they did must have paid off somehow because I hear the negotiations with Hesperia are going really well…” 

Branwen stomped over to the table to grab up her bag and cloak. “I’m leaving. Thanks for dinner. I’m sorry but I thought I was talking to someone who was gonna take this seriously.” 

Julian stood up, towering over her and gently grabbing her upper arm. “Wait. Don’t go. Sit back down. You’re right, I shouldn’t have made a joke. I didn’t know how to respond and when I don’t know what to say I say tasteless things to compensate. I’m sorry.” 

Branwen did as he asked, and not reluctantly. She hadn’t really wanted to leave, as there was no one else she could talk to about this. “It sounds like you do think I’m overreacting, though.” 

“I didn’t say that,” he said reassuringly. “I’m just trying to understand. I mean, you and Portia and Nadia are all lovers so it’s not like they were sneaking around. You said they even mentioned going to get you, they just didn’t have time.” 

“I know. It’s just the first time they’ve done something together without me.” Branwen’s heart fell with a possibility she hadn’t even considered yet. “At least that I know about.” 

“I don’t get that impression based on what you’ve told me. Although I also think it sounds like it won’t be the last time.” 

“I think you’re right,” said Branwen glumly. “I don’t know, Julian. You probably know Portia better than anyone. You don’t think she’d wind up leaving me for Nadia, do you?” 

“Well here’s the thing,” he said. “I actually _don’t_ know my sister as well as I used to. I mean, I love her dearly and it’s good to finally be able to see each other and re-connect now. But several years went by where a lot happened to both of us and we didn’t see each other or even know for sure where the other one was. We both grew up and changed a lot in that time. I think at this point with all you and Portia have been through together you probably know my sister better than I do.” 

“That’s not comforting,” Branwen said, slumping with her chin on her hands. “I should accept that it’s going to happen. I mean, look at Nadia. Who would want me when they could have her?” 

Julian reached across the table and stroked her arm. “Hey, don’t talk that way about yourself. Nadia’s not better than you, and I don’t think the Portia I know would think that way anyhow.” 

“Why not? I mean look at Nadia. She’s powerful, she’s rich, she’s tall, she’s gorgeous, she’s got-“ Branwen made a flustered, outward-splaying gesture with her fingers, “-purple hair! I’m a fat, pale, short nobody.” 

“You’re a powerful magician. You saved the city; maybe the entire world. And if you don’t mind my saying so, you’re very gorgeous. I shouldn’t admit it, but I’ve been more than a little jealous of my own sister.” 

Branwen blushed slightly, inwardly beaming and hugely bolstered by the compliment. “We certainly had some chemistry there at the start, didn’t we? But then Portia climbed in my window that night and well, here we all are.” 

Julian smiled ruefully. “Portia has always been good at seizing the initiative. Better than me. I’m sorry she’s making you jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous. Just insecure, I guess.” She rose again. “I should go. Thank you for saying kind things about me, Julian. I really needed it right now.” 

Portia’s tall, strong brother moved to her and took her in a comforting embrace. “Absolutely. I mean it. And if you’re ever insecure, I’m here.” 

It felt so good to lean into him and his arms, so long and lanky, felt so good enfolding her. She could feel the sculpted muscles of his abdomen through the thin muscles of his shirt. Being a big, strong girl, it was rare that Branwen got to feel enfolded and sheltered. Even Nadia, who was taller than her, preferred to have Branwen be physically dominant most of the time. Julian was just a good presence; a good friend. If his sister hadn’t taken the initiative that night… Well, she couldn’t say what would have happened given the bizarre state her body had been in. It wasn’t like now, when her magic could make that state come and go at her will. 

Her magic: it was there, swirling within her, rising in response to the connection of their bodies. Julian was right. She was powerful, and powerful people had nothing to fear. So why did she need his presence so? Why did he make her feel so much better? Why was there so much temptation? 

“Branwen do you… Do you have an _erection?”_

_Oh no! Not again!_ Branwen’s heart felt like it nearly exploded. She had somehow lost control of the magic that governed her body and manifested her big, hard penis right against Julian’s thigh! Left with no choice, she sheepishly explained the whole story. From her resurrection via the Fool that had left her with a hermaphroditic body, to the subsequent reversion of her body to normal following her possession by Lucio, all the way through to now where her magic could bestow her with whatever set of sexual organs she needed at the time. 

“I haven’t had this happen before,” she exclaimed. “I felt the magic rising up in me just now but I had no idea it would just… Come out like that! I’m so embarrassed!” 

Julian crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. “Don’t be! That’s a marvelous tale and an incredible gift you have! I told you you were a powerful magician. If anything, I’m the one who’s embarrassed. I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you if wanted some cock before you left, but it appears I’m the one who needs to be asking you for it!” 

Branwen flushed red and her mouth dropped open. “Ask me if I wanted some _cock?_ You were going to try to seduce me? While I’m asking for advice about my relationship with _your sister?”_

“Not _seduce,”_ he said with emphasis. “Just ask. I mean it sounds like you and Pasha have a pretty open relationship, and it might give you your confidence back.” 

“Oh yes, that’s really charitable, Julian! You wanting to stick your cock in me sounds really altruistic!” 

“Maybe, maybe not. But you’re obviously thinking about it.” 

“What? No I’m not!” 

He gestured toward her pelvic area. “Your cock is still hard.” 

“What? No!” Branwen twisted awkwardly and tried to conceal the tentpole in the front of her dress. She hadn’t worn the special codpiece that concealed her erections in ages. But it was too late. Julian had seen and even though Branwen hated to admit it, she _liked_ that he saw. 

The similarity to her first sexual experience with Portia couldn’t be ignored. And with her own brother? Well, maybe it would serve her right for having sex with the Countess without her… *** 

Branwen had no memory of ever being naked in a man’s bed. It was all new to her. Here was Julian, as naked as she and far more perfect, touching her with desire, making her feel lusted for. His formidable erection pressing against her body, almost as large as her own. She hadn’t known how it would compare with all her lesbian experiences and still didn’t. But he knew how to touch, and how to kiss, and that was more than enough. She didn’t know what they were going to do or how they were going to do with it, but she was content to let him guide and teach. Given how regularly she had been called upon to fill the six holes that the Countess and Portia had between them over the course of the last few weeks, it was nice to let someone else be in charge, even if it was a man. 

“Julian,” she said, stroking his face and gazing into his one lovely gray eye. “If you want me to be a woman for this, I can. It’s up to you.” 

He took her hand and lightly kissed her fingertips. “You already are a woman?” 

“I know but if you want me to have a pussy that’s fine.” 

He chuckled. “You don’t have to. I like women. I like cock. You’re a woman with a cock. This is perfect.” 

“But what does a man do with a woman with a cock? I haven’t been in this situation before.” 

Julian’s big hand gripped Branwen’s cock so solidly and began to stroke. Portia, with her smaller hands, would often resort to double-fisting the thing. It felt nice to be _gripped_ by him in a big, strong way, and she instinctively sought out his curved, vein-ribbed organ in her own hand, mirroring the movements that he performed upon her. 

“See?” Julian said, grinning. “You know what to do.” 

Pressed forehead to forehead, looking into one another’s eyes while they jerked each other off, Branwen was overcome by the intensity of the encounter and found herself longing for depths of perversion that took her by surprise. Would Portia and Julian want to have a threesome with her, she wondered? She was trying to tell herself it would be weird and a bad idea to ask when Julian’s hand squeezed her left breast, alleviating some of the hellish need. 

“You’re ruining me for other men,” he teased. “I’m not used to having these to play with while we do this.” 

“Do you do this with men a lot?” 

“Oh yes. This is quite natural for men, you know. I think you’ll find that most men do it.” 

“I think you’re exaggerating.” 

“Well, I am a doctor, and in my professional experience, I have found that there are two types of men: those who’ve had another man’s big, hard cock in their hand, and those who want to.” 

“But your hand can’t be the only place where you want my cock, is it?” 

Julian kissed her mouth again. “I would never turn down such a beautiful woman asking me to suck her cock. But you have to suck mine too, though.” 

“Do you think I’d say no, Doctor Devorak? Get on top of me and feed me your big, hard cock!” 

That was how Branwen found herself in a double-dick sixty-fine with her true love’s brother. She lay on her back with Julian pumping his hips efficiently, both her hand and her mouth that her hand guided him into while simultaneously putting his oral skills to work on her own prodigious organ. Branwen’s magical nethers being naturally hairless – if anything about them could be said to be natural at all – Julian took full advantage of the freedom to lick and suck her oversized balls while Branwen took advantage of Julian’s exquisite grooming to give frequent licks to his own large testes as they slapped down at her face. But mostly, she was made to gulp and suck, and with him so big and his thrusts so exaggerated Branwen was practically getting throat fucked. Just deserts, she supposed, for so often did she gag Portia and Nadia with her own abnormally large cock. And that cock was now about to blow its wad right into Portia’s brother’s mouth. Hopefully he was about to make her drink a truly ridiculous amount of seed himself. 

That made it so frustrating when Julian abruptly stopped everything he was doing and rolled off of her. 

“Julian, I thought you were about to cum. Why did you stop?” 

Branwen did not mention the frustration she was feeling on account of having been about to cum herself. 

“I was. That’s why I stopped.” 

“But _why?”_ Branwen was finding that being denied ejaculation really didn’t sit well. 

“Because,” Julian said with a conspiratorial grin. “I want to fuck you in the ass!” 

Branwen should have seen that coming. What man wouldn’t want to grab her big, wide goddess hips from behind and put his cock up her big, fat ass? And unlike most women, she knew exactly how good a tight, gripping, spasming asshole felt around your big, thick cock. It would be hypocritical to deny him. She could only get on her hands and knees on the bed, spread her cheeks, and hope that Julian knew what he was doing. 

Julian did know what he was doing: he just didn’t care. He used plenty of lube, and knew just how to insert, but he went in _faster_ than she would have. He was so big. He hurt. She wanted it, but she didn’t know how long she could take it. In desperation, Branwen reached under herself and began jerking off her own neglected hard-on just to give herself something to think about besides the pain. But this just made her prostate spasm, pulsing hard against Julian’s, making Branwen moan and Julian grunt. A long, slow dribble of thick, white cum leaked out of Branwen’s cock and soiled Julian’s bed. 

Julian took her reaction as incentive and began to pump her pale body with his own, giving Branwen a hard, hurtful, rapid ass-fuck she didn’t know she had craved. Her huge cock throbbed relentless in her hand and she fought to jerk it successfully, struggling to keep up with Julian’s fucking of her and with her own relentless need. 

“You really like getting ass-fucked!” Julian exclaimed, giving her no quarter, making her asshole gape. 

Branwen, who felt like he was splitting her apart and whose own cock felt like it was about to burst out a humiliating spray of jism, could only scrunch her eyes shut and scream out, _”YES!”_

The apprentice magician felt Julian’s firm torso press against her back as he leaned double with her to pump her at a downward angle. His downstroke and her upstroke meant that the couple’s pendulous sets of balls were nearly clapping together. His big, strong hands reached to her heavy, dangling breasts where he delicately squeezed her highly sensitive nipples. 

“You’re opening for me,” he said decadently into her ear. “I can feel you opening. That means you’re ready for what I want to do next.” 

“What is that?” Branwen whimpered in agony. 

Julian flipped onto his back, pulling Branwen on top of him. “My darling, what I want is to bounce you on my dick!” 

Supporting herself with her hands, Branwen began to ride Julian’s huge cock, her own flopping comically while she made herself take him again and again into her well-lubed, well-stretched ass. 

_“JULIAN!”_ she screamed out helplessly. _”JULIAN!”_

“Don’t worry, lover,” he assured. “I’ve got you taken care of.” 

His long, lanky right arm reached around her voluptuous body and steadied her helplessly flailing rod. Once steadied, he began to jerk it off with strokes as long and smooth as they were aggressive. 

“N-no!” She wailed. “If you do that, I’ll cum! I’ll cum everywhere!” 

“The floors are hardwood,” Julian said with a leer. “And the sheets wash easily. So, I’m not seeing a problem.” 

_”No!”_ Branwen whimpered. She just wasn’t ready to cum. But his hand felt so good. His hardness felt so good, and he wasn’t going to not jerk her off no matter how much she begged. So she slapped her fat ass down on his cock as hard and fast as she could, her big breasts flopping and slapping in time, until Julian finally cried out and his firm rod snapped even firmer inside her, pressing fearsomely into her prostate, making the floodgates burst. One achingly long spurt at a time, Julian Devorak drained his heavy balls into the lovely Branwen’s quivering rectum while her huge spurting cock showered them both with sprays of jism that fountained several feet into the air. *** 

“So that’s what happened,” Branwen said, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “That’s all of it. I knew I shouldn’t be doing it, and I did it anyway, and I could have stopped at any time but I didn’t. I failed you. I failed us. I’m sorry.” 

Beside her on the bench outside of the cottage on the palace that they shared, Portia said wordlessly, staring out into the night. It was the most solemn silence she had ever shared with Portia, and she knew what it meant. 

“I’ll go back to Asra’s tonight,” Branwen said. “I’ll go start gathering my things.” 

Portia sprang up in front of her, alarm writ across her face. “What? No! Why! Branwen, don’t leave! No!” 

“You didn’t say anything. I know what that means.” 

“Oh that? Branwen, I was _processing._ Don’t leave. Let’s work this out.” 

“Work it out? Portia, I _fucked your brother!_ Why would you still want me around? _I_ wouldn’t want me around!” 

Portia stamped her foot and her hands formed into fists. _“Ooh!_ That brother of mine! This is so typical of him! You were feeling bad and he totally took advantage of it!” 

“It doesn’t matter, Portia. I’m the one who decided to go through with it. Nobody made me do it. I’m a screwed-up mess and you deserve better.” 

Branwen tried to go around her to get into the cottage but Portia would not let her. “You were upset. Because of what Nadia and I did. Yes, it hurts, but what I did wasn’t okay.” 

“But it was,” Branwen insisted. “You and me and Nadia have something together. You don’t need my permission to be with her. I’m just an insecure wimp who went and got intimate with your brother.” 

Portia’s lip curled in a half smile. “You want me to be mad about that? Fine, I will. Gawd, Branwen, you’re so horrible. You’re such a bad person. Stop fucking my brother, Branwen, you great big ol’ brotherfucker!” 

Branwen chuckled before she could stop herself. “That’s not fair, Portia. I’m trying to be horrified about what I’ve done and you’re making me laugh.” 

Portia smiled, and Branwen thought she saw her wipe a tear from her eye. But then Portia wrapped her in loving arms and held her very tight. “This is hard but we are going to get through it. I _can’t_ lose you. I won’t. I didn’t meant to hurt you with what she and I did, but it did hurt you and you reacted the way a hurt person would. And Julian… Well, Julian is Julian. I’m still gonna kick him in the balls next time I see him, though.” 

“You can kick me in my balls if you want.” 

Portia laughed. “I’m not going to kick your balls, Branwen. I need those.” 

“I don’t have them right now anyway.” 

Portia kissed her cheek. “Maybe you should get them out. I’ve got to reclaim my territory, after all.” 

They released, still holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. “I want to promise I’ll never do anything like that again,” Branwen said. “But that doesn’t feel adequate. I don’t have any words that I feel like will make this right.” 

“I’ll think of ways you can make it up to me,” Portia said with a wink. “And I promise Nadia and I will be more respectful of you in the future. In fact, the three of us should probably all sit down for a good talk about it.” 

“I’d like that,” Branwen said, then paused. “You won’t leave me for her, will you? Please don’t.” 

Now Portia threw herself upon her beloved in a fierce in protective hug. “Never! Never ever! Branwen, I told you I was ready to have your children the very first night we were together. You think I’d say something like that if I didn’t absolutely mean it with all my heart?” 

Branwen pushed away a little, smiling ruefully. “I don’t think my sperm is viable. As often as I cum in you I think surely you’d be pregnant by now.” 

“You don’t know that,” Portia said, unflappable. “Maybe the problem is me. Maybe we should switch and I should try to get _you_ pregnant!” 

Branwen blinked and replied with a flat, “What?” 

“Well, yeah! Just teach me to do that thing you do and I’ll start trying to knock you up!” 

“Portia, I don’t think it works that way. I can do what I do because of how my body was created. To give someone else the power to do it… Well I don’t even know how I’d begin constructing the magic for that!” 

Portia planted her tiny fists on her generous hips. “Ah, ah! You screwed my brother and I said I’d think of ways you could make it up to me. Well this is what I want.” 

Branwen barely caught Portia as the smaller woman flung herself up to be carried in Branwen’s arms. “You’re going to teach me magic, and then we’re going to give me a dick, and then I’m going to fuck you with it!” 

Branwen kissed her quickly on the checked beneath the starlight. “Not if I fuck you with mine first.” 

“I _know_ you will!” exclaimed the gleeful Portia. “I’m _counting_ on it!” 

With a new task ahead of them, and new vistas of love and trust to explore, Branwen carried Portia out of the night and across the threshold of the cottage that they shared, their relationship only growing stronger and a new adventure beginning.


End file.
